


Subway

by nerdgirl23



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirl23/pseuds/nerdgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shift your gaze to the other side of the room, and focus on a girl with big circular glasses and long hair, who looks about your age and just entered the restaurant. She’s smiling, though you can’t tell what prompted it, and you notice she has an adorable smile, with these cute little dimples and her eyes are all sparkly and she l-</p><p>No!!! You are a Stoic Strider who doesn’t pay attention to cute girls with big glasses and nice smiles and pretty hair and bright cheeks and gorgeous eyes and….</p><p>Fuck, she’s just so adorable, you can’t help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway

John Egbert seemed to be perpetually hungry. He practically stopped at every vending machine he saw, and if there was a fast food place, he would yell at you until you stopped the car and let him out to get food, screaming that he was “so starving you wouldn’t believe” and “would probably die soon if you don’t let him stop somewhere to grab something to ea-OH LOOK A MCDONALDS STOP THERE RIGHT NOW”. 

 

This drove you insane. 

 

So when he insisted you stop at a Subway so he could get something, you decided to put up a fight.

“Dude, you just ate an hour ago,” you say.

“But Daaaaaaave I’m hungry!”

“You’ll be home in ten minutes, you’re fine.”

“Dave!” John pretends to be upset, “How could you treat your BEST FRIEND so coldly!? I am shocked!!!”

“You are such a fucking nerd, Egbert.” You smirk at him through your shades. He grins hopefully at you. Finally you sigh, and put on your turn signal.  
“YESSSSSS!!!” John throws his arms in the air, accidentally smacking the ceiling of the car, but he remains ecstatic and playfully punches you in the shoulder before opening the car door as you pull into a parking spot.

“You coming with?” he asks, and you shake your head nonchalantly. You’re cool like that. But he’s not buying it (cocky son of a bitch, thinking he knows what you’re thinking) and slings an arm over your shoulder, corralling you into the building. 

 

It’s busy inside, since it’s nearly 5:30 and everyone seems to be stopping for a quick bite at the Sandwich Stop That Doesn’t Totally Suck known as Subway. John (of course) orders a huge ass meal. You just get a soda and grab a table in the corner, where you can survey the room without being too conspicuous. People watching has always been one of your favourite pastimes, but of course you would never say so to anyone. It isn’t something a super cool guy like you would enjoy doing.

You notice a couple of interesting characters right off the bat. Some dude who’s clearly way too angry about something probably meaningless is sitting a few tables away with his friend. The friend is built like a stick and has a prominent lisp, and calmly sips on his Coke making sarcastic comments while The Angry Asshole rants about who knows what. You shift your gaze to the other side of the room, and focus on a girl with big circular glasses and long hair, who looks about your age and just entered the restaurant. She’s smiling, though you can’t tell what prompted it, and you notice she has an adorable smile, with these cute little dimples and her eyes are all sparkly and she l-

No!!! You are a Stoic Strider who doesn’t pay attention to cute girls with big glasses and nice smiles and pretty hair and bright cheeks and gorgeous eyes and….

Fuck, she’s just so adorable, you can’t help it.

She walks up to the counter and just gets a bag of chips and a cookie with a medium soda cup. John has just gotten his order as well, and is now looking through the crowded room to try and spot you.

 

You lift a hand and try to catch John’s attention and wave him over, just as the adorable girl walks in front of him (don’t get distracted Dave you idiot). You try and focus your gaze on John only, and more insistently work to get him to notice you. Even with those dorky glasses he’s blind as a bat flying directly into the sun. Right as you’re literally waving like a ridiculous moron in a futile attempt to get John’s godforsaken attention, the girl turns and sees you instead. Faltering, you wave your hand idiotically (but less ridiculously, you like to think) a few more times, not really knowing what else to do. She smiles uncertainly but happily, and after a brief moment, waves back excitedly, grinning (with those dimples in full force arghhhh keep it cool Strider).

You smile back at her awkwardly, waving again for lack of anything else to do, and of course right then, Egbert decides to see your miniscule movement and zip out from behind the cute girl. 

She watches John walk, and when he sits down at your table and starts talking, you can see her brain working as she realises who you were originally waving at. She blushes a furious red and claps a hand over her mouth. Shaking her head a tiny bit, she takes her hand from her face to mouth “I didn’t know! Sorry!”

You shake your head and mouth back “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” But she clearly won’t take that advice, and mouths back “Sorry!” again before turning and practically sprinting to the nearest table. She sits with her back to you, and you watch as she settles down and glances once behind her to look at you, whipping her head back around when she sees you’re looking. She began eating her cookie, and then you see her shoulders sag. Slowly, she stands up and goes to fill up the soda cup she hadn’t filled before due to your awkward wave-fest. After getting what looks like pink lemonade, she sits back down and bangs her head on the table once, before lifting it to massage her forehead gently. 

 

John has been talking this whole time, though what about you haven’t the faintest idea.

“Earth to Dave, come in Dave.” John mimics static on the radio, and taps you on the shoulder. “Dude, what is going on? Are you spacing out on me?”

“What?” You pretend to be horribly offended. “Never. I’m shocked you would even think me capable of such a capital offense. I have obviously been hanging on your every word like it was divinely inspired.”

“Uh-huh.” John is clearly unconvinced. “Seriously though, what’s up?”

“Dude, I am chill, I am chiller than a fucking ice cube on a cold day in February. You know how in February it just feels like it should be getting warmer and the world is just like ‘haha, fuck that let’s freeze your ass off’ and you kinda sit there bundled up in a fucking blanket nest flipping off the world? Yeah okay well just imagine there’s a ice cube just sitting outside like ‘hell yeah this is perfect weather for me.’ That’s me, the ice cube, and that’s how chill I am right now dude you’ve got no ide-”

“Dave! Shut up and tell me what’s going on!” John says, just a bit too loudly, and a couple people turn to look, including the cute girl. 

“Lower your damn voice, Egbert.” You whisper back. “Okay fine, look, there’s this girl-” John raises his eyebrows and you punch him in the arm before continuing, “-and shes sitting over there and she is really fucking cute and we just had this weird awkward little waving moment together. I think we just had some first meeting scene straight out of those horrible romcoms you seem to not think are absolutely horrible or something but I honestly don’t care she’s so cute Egbert I’m going to go talk to her be right back,” You stand up quickly and walk away before John can talk some sense into you. Thankfully, the girl has turned back around and is sitting with her back to you, ever-so-slightly curled over the table. 

(Okay breathe Dave, you are a cool kid, you don’t get flustered you are untouchable)

You make your way over to her, and gently tap on her table to get her attention. She looks up and immediately gets pink.

“Oh, um, hi!” Smiling sheepishly, she looks up at you, and you can feel your cheeks growing hot. Your nerves need to chill the fuck out.

“Hey, so you probably didn’t notice that we sort of had this moment that looked like the beginning of a cheesy movie, but I noticed and let me tell you it was the kind of moment that should have been in the worst romcom ever. Like ‘City of Angels’ kind of bad. It’s like, you and me versus Nicolas Cage and Meg Ryan only instead of us having, like, an awkward conversation about death and the afterlife it was us having an awkward wave fest at each other and I think that’s a much better scene than a weird hallway conversation with breathy voices and bedroom eyes. Damn, they really should have changed that scene, modeled it after us, we had a way cooler first meeting than they did. Anyway, I’m rambling, but what I’m trying to say is that you’re really cute and wait I said that out loud, umm,” you struggle for your bearings, looking anywhere but at her face, “I mean, you seem pretty not-lame, and I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friend John and we could talk about dumb stuff and maybe take drinks out of each other’s sodas or something. I mean, if you wanted to or something, you totally don’t have to at all, I just thought I’d ask and see if y-”

“Hey, slow down there! Let me get a word in too!” You look back at the girl to see her laughing a little, and she’s got that grin on her face again and there are the dimples again, dude her dimples are so cute, and now that you’re up close you can see some faint freckles on her cheeks and her eyes are reflecting the light so prettily wow…

No! No spacing out. Not while she’s talking.

“First off, you’re pretty cute yourself.”

Whatever pink glow had already settled on your cheeks must have multiplied tenfold because your face is on fire, she called you cute holy shit she fucking called you cute.

“Secondly, I’m seriously so sorry about the mixup back there I totally thought you were waving at me and I didn’t know what to do! I probably looked really dumb,”

“Dude are you kidding, it was great, that’s half of what prompted me to come over here in the first place,” you say.

“Shoosh! Anyway, I don’t know your name and you don’t know mine, and if I’m going to sit with you and your friend I think we ought to be on a first name basis, don’t you?” She smiles sweetly and you can feel your hands sweating slightly and your cheeks must be literally hotter than hell right now. You rub the back of your neck and look at the ground. 

“Yeah, that’d be a good idea,” You agree. “I’m Dave. Dave Strider.” You offer her a small smile (smiling is not your strong suit), which she eagerly returns, giggling slightly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dave! My name’s Jade Harley!”

Jade. It’s a good name. It suits her well.

You motion toward John, who has been staring at you two for the majority of the conversation, and say, “So Jade Harley, how about joining me and my friend John over there?”

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written anything in so long im sorry  
> have a davejade oneshot


End file.
